Influence Master List
Bureaucracy The organisational aspects of local, state or even federal government fall within the character's sphere of control. She can bend and twist the tangle of rules and regulations that seem necessary to run our society as she sees fit. The character may have contacts or allies among government clerks, supervisors, utility workers, road crews, surveyors and numerous other civil servants. Church Even churches are not without politics and intrigue upon which an opportunistic Kindred may capitalise. Church influence usually only applies to mainstream faiths, such as Christianity, Judaism, Buddhism and the Islamic faith. Sometimes other practices fall under the occult influence. Contacts and allies affected by church Influence include: ministers, bishops, priests, activists, evangelists, 'witch-hunters', nuns and various church attendees and assistants. Education In an age where the quest for learning and knowledge begins in schools, colleges and universities, information becomes currency. Education influence represents a certain degree of control and perhaps involvement in these institutions. Within this sphere of influence, one will find the teachers, professors, deans, students of all ages and levels, Greek orders and many young and impressionable minds. Finance The world teems with the trappings of affluence and the stones of the rich and famous. Kindred with the finance influence speak this language of money and know where to find capital. They have a degree of access to banks, mega corporations and the truly wealthy citizens of the world. Such characters also have a wide variety of servants to draw upon, such as a CEO, bankers, corporate yes-men, financiers, bank tellers, stock brokers and loan agents. Health In our modem world, a myriad of organisations and resources exists to deal with every mortal ache an ill, at least in theory. The network of health agencies, hospitals, asylums and medical groups is subject to exploitation by a Kindred with health influence. Nurses, doctors, specialists, lab workers, therapists, counsellors and pharmacists are just a few of the workers within the health field. High Society An elite clique of mortals exists that, by virtue of birth, possessions, talent or quirks of fate, hold themselves above the great unwashed masses. High society allows the character to direct and use the energies and actions of this exceptional mass of mortals. Among their ranks, one can find dilettantes, the old rich, movie and rock stars, artists of all sorts, wannabes, fashion models and trend setters. Industry The dark world of the gothic-punk milieu is built by pumping and grinding machinery and the toil of endless labourers . A character with the Industry Influence has her ashen fingers in this pie. Industry is composed of union workers, foremen, engineers, contractors, construction workers and manual labourers. Legal The Kindred presence is even present in the hallowed halls of justice and the courts, law schools, law firms and justice bureaus within them. Inhabiting these halls are lawyers, judges, bailiffs & clerks. Media The media serves as the eyes and ears of the world. While few in this day and age doubt that the news is not corrupted, many would be surprised at who closes these eyes and covers these ears from time to time. The media entity is composed of station directions, editors, reporters, anchors, camera people, photographers and radio personalities. Occult Most people are curious about the supernatural world and the various groups and beliefs that make up the occult world but few consider it anything but a hoax a diversion or a curiosity. They could not be farther from the truth. This Influence more than any other hits the Kindred close to home and could very well bring humanity to its senses about just who and what shares this world with them Among the occult community are cult leaders alternative religious groups charlatans would be occultists and New-Agers. Police To protect and serve is a popular motto among the chosen enforcers of the law. But these days even those ignorant of Kindred have reason to doubt the laws ability to enact justice . Perhaps they should wonder whom the law defends whom it serves and why . The police influence encompasses the likes of beat cops ,desk jockeys, prison guards, special divisions (such as SWAT and homicide), detectives and various clerical positions. Politics It is said that imitation is the sincerest form of flattery. If this is so, the movers and shakers among the Kindred should be quite taken by the artful and cut-throat antics of their mortal counterparts in the field of politics. Some of these individuals include statesmen, pollsters, activists, party members, lobbyists, candidates and the politicians themselves. Street Disenchanted, disenfranchised and ignored by their "betters," an undercurrent of humanity has made its own culture and lifestyle to deal with the harsh lot life has dealt them. In the dark alleys and slums reside gang members, the homeless, street performers, petty criminals, prostitutes and the forgotten. Transport The world is in constant motion, its prosperity relying heavily on the fact that people and productions fly, float or roll to and from every corner of the planet. Without the means to perform this monumental task, our "small" world quickly returns to a daunting orb with large, isolated stretches. The forces that keep this circulation in motion include: cab and bus drivers, pilots, air traffic controllers, travel firms, sea captains, conductors, border guards and untold others. Underworld Even in the most cosmopolitan of ages, society has found certain needs and services too questionable to accept, and in every age, some organized effort has stepped in to provide for this demand regardless of the risks. Among this often ruthless and dangerous crowd are the likes of hit men, Mafia, Yakuza, bookies, fencers and launderers.